A cliché crush
by LISAorFLYGIRL
Summary: Uber J/7 FF. What happens when the mentor falls in love with the student?
1. Chapter 1

The bell rang, Professor Delany was already in her classroom._ First day of a new school-year she thought. I'm sure the students will be late._ She had to admit that she had been a little late herself. She hadn't heard that damn alarm, and was left with only half an hour to get ready. Her shower was rather quick and luckily she had packed her books yesterday evening, so she still had time to drink her divine coffee.

Finally the students strolled inside the class. Some of them looked tired from their last party, others scared because it was their first day at the University. Delany was sure that most of them knew about her reputation. She was known for her strictness and her bossy attitude.

When she saw that most of the pupils sat down, Delany clapped her hands. ' Good morning everybody, I'm sure you all would rather be somewhere else then in this classroom, but I need to disappoint you.' She saw the faces of her students drop and they began muttering.' Quiet folks,' she said. ' I'm sure we will get along quite well if you obey my rules. First of all...'

Suddenly a blonde young woman entered. Her cheeks were flushed which made her look adorable. _Why is it that always the pretty girls come to late, she thought._

' Well good morning to you too, miss...'

' Miss Harrovian,' the girl spoke. ' I was just explaining to your fellow students, that we will just get along if you all obey my rules,' the professor replied sharply. She still wasn't over her bad mood from this morning. ' So how does it come that even on the first day you manage to break one of these rules?'

All students were quiet and if somebody would have dropped a needle, you would have been able to hear it. The beautiful woman who was still standing in the entrance was paralyzed. Her ice blue eyes were flaming with rage and when Delany just wanted to restart her lesson, she said: ' Because nobody has told me your rules.'

' Miss Harrovian, you can stay after class.'

With that said professor Delany began her lesson. She could tell, that the tall blonde would cause problems.


	2. Chapter 2

It just needed to happen to her, didn't it? Coming too late on her first day at the University, just when she had her most important lesson of that day, philosophy.

Everything would have gone according to plan as her ex-girlfriend wouldn't have been standing at her door. Crying like a complete lunatic. Screaming that she wanted Elize back, that she loved her, and a lot of other poetic and lovesick crap.

Elize Harrovian wasn't the romantic type. She loved to pick up girls, sway them, share a bed with them and leave them there the next day. But sometimes she came across girls that wanted more then just a wild night. She tried to avoid them though this time she clearly hadn't seen it coming.

So here she was sitting, annoyed about her morning and angry at professor Delany. Had it really been necessary to make such a fuss about the fact that she had been 10 minutes too late in front of the whole class? Elize had certainly made an impression with the answer she had given her professor. Unfortunately not the right one. She and her big mouth were never a good combination.

For the second time this day, the bell rang. Elize remained at her bench while the other students fled out of the classroom.

Professor Delany and she were the only ones left. The blonde was actually a fan of her teacher, she admired her works. Kate Delany had written several theories about philosophy and Elize had read them all. And the older woman had been the reason for her to study this subject.

Calmly Kate walked towards her pupil. She took a chair and placed it in front of the girl. Silence dominated, neither of them spoke, they just stared at each other. _I have never seen such shade of blue,so intense_, Elize though when she looked into her professors eyes. The spell broke when Delany spoke;' Well miss Harrovian, care to explain why you were too late?'

'It's kinda personal, Professor' Elize answered not wanting to explain her love-life to her teacher.

'Alright you don't need to tell me, but make sure it won't happen again. I don't like waiting.' Kate replied a lot less angry then she had been an hour ago. 'Now, go, you should have already been at your next class!'

'I will go, and sorry Professor Delany about the delay, it won't happen again.' she said when she stood up and reached her hand to Kate. Delany grabbed the elegant fingers. Suddenly they felt a little shock, both let go and stared at each other.

The moment passed when one of Elize's friends called her. 'Bye,' she said before she ran away.

Delany was still standing at the same spot. She wondered what just had happened. _I will need to keep an eye on that girl, that's for sure, _Kate pondered.


	3. Chapter 3

Three months had passed by and the exams came closer each day.

Elize was worried, it wasn't that she hadn't studied but it hadn't been her number one priority.

There had always been something more important than her courses. Naturally she needed to catch up with everything. And that was a lot. Especially psychology was becoming a problem. The subject material became larger each lesson hour and she didn't had a clue what it was all about. The blonde was in without a doubt in trouble.

It was time Elize took some action. If she was lucky, she would find Professor Delany in her office working.

Yes, the light in the room was still lit so she knocked on the door. Patiently she waited until she heard ' Come in.'

Behind a wooden desk sat Kate, she was still editing questions for the Christmas exams and Elize thought she looked absolutely beautiful. Because of the faint light her auburn hair glowed and although Delany was tired, you could notice that her blue eyes were shining with joy.

Kate looked up from behind her glasses. 'What can I do for you miss Harrovian?' she asked politely.

If Elize had been perplex about the fact that her teacher wore glasses than she certainly didn't show it. 'Well Professor,' she said. 'Lately I'm having some trouble with psychology. I just don't get it and I'm really worried that I won't pass my exam. So I was wondering if you could please help me.'

_Mmm she isn't a star-pupil after all_, Delany thought. ' Could you please be a little more specific. Which part is it that you don't understand?'

She saw that the girl was hesitating while shuffling in front of her desk. 'Actually everything,' Elize whispered infamous.

Professor Delany hadn't seen that coming, she had always been under the impression that the tall blonde understood everything. Miss Harrovian was one of the few of those who attended her class each day. She never skipped one.

Delany observed the girl and noticed that she was embarrassed, not daring to look at her.

'What I'm gonna propose now, I've have never done before. But I can see you really need some help.' Elize's head popped up.

After taking a deep breath Kate said, 'Let's make appointment for a private lesson.'


End file.
